Draco's Letter
by typewriterkindaguy
Summary: Draco writes his secret love a letter, intending for it not to be seen. Somehow the letter gets to the person it's about; Harry Potter. THe feelings conveyed in the letter are shocking. Smut is bound to happen, near the middle and end of the story, but not for the first two chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_ Oh shit, _Draco thought as the footsteps grew louder. By the time they reached him they were again mere whispers. The tapestry he had hid behind at the last moment flung back the light, though dim, flooded his hiding spot.

"My my, look at what we have here." The Voice said.

Draco looked up, mercy and fear in his eyes, "Please, don't."

"Don't what, Draco." The Voice said in a hiss.

"Please, My Lord. Please don't kill me." Draco said, the tears burning like Dragon's breath behind his eyes.

"I'm not planning to kill you, Draco. At least, not yet." The Dark Lord said with a snaky-whisper.

After a pause he added, "Your services are much required at this point."

"What do I have to do My Lord?" Draco asked, the fear in his voice still lingering.

"You'll learn that soon enough."

***Two Months Later***

"Have a good year Drake, see you at Christmas." The gentle soothing voice of Narcissa Malfoy whispered in her son's ear.

"Love you mom, I'll write." Draco whispered in his mother's ear.

For however cold Slytherins are said to be, that didn't apply to the relationship between Draco and Narcissa. Whenever they spoke to each other the conversation was warm, loving, and beyond all measures, a chat that led them to be close. They did not talk that way around Lucius, Draco's father, mostly because he was a cold man and neither of them liked how he choose The Dark Lord over family each and every time Voldermort had handed out an assignment.

The Dark Lord, as we know, liked to screw with people's minds. Anything to cause the person pain, and he often made a point of it to break his followers. Lucius's only pride remained in his pure-blood lineage along with the duty he was to uphold as a father. Voldermort's darkest plans often led to Lucius's involvement. For two reasons, Lucius was a devoted follower and would go to the edge of the universe to please his lord, and the second being that it destroyed Lucius to be smudge his family name.

Deep down, Narcissa and Draco both despised Voldermort, as he had many times destroyed families and people, and in their case nearly cleaved the family in twain. Narcissa, despite her lineage of the noble family of Black, thought she deserved better than a man at second rank instead of the head. She would never leave Lucius, at least she told herself _until Draco is grown._

The train lay in wait, ready for the rest of the incumbent students, and new students to board. Draco entered the cabin of the train, from here on out he would have to block out the fact that he had emotions and act like a Slytherin.

The terms at Hogwarts leading up to this year had been getting harder. Since the age of 12, his first year at Hogwarts his inner self begged day after day to express themselves. Even though the Sorting Hat could read the thoughts of every head it sat on, Draco, like Harry, had urged it not to stick it with the house it had seen fit. Draco had thought hard and long before going up to the stool. The moment that hat sat on top his head Draco held his breath and kept thinking, _Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin. _The one thing he would live with for the rest of his life. The nagging voice of the Sorting Hat in his head, _your true place should be Gryffindor; I see a heart of cold that beats with the warmth of affection and thoughts clouded with emotion. _ The Sorting Hat, which would proceed to choose Harry's home for the duration of Hogwarts, ruled in favor of the being's wishes.

The train reached the station where they would disembark for Hogwarts. Draco was distraught as it was, and now a ride in the seemingly enchanted carriages. As his fellow students got out of the train, Draco waited. After someone had thrown something, probably Peruvian Instant Dark Powder, that instantly blacked the train car out; he had seen something white flash behind his friend's heads. He knew that it must be Potter, or someone trying to spy on him.

Everyone had left the car, Draco turned to walk out, and as he reached the door he turned back and threw a Full Body Bind curse at the spot where he'd seen the white flash. Harry, who had been watching went to defend himself, of course, meanwhile falling out of the baggage rack and landing on the floor of the train car. Draco, with a sneer, walked over to the paralyzed Harry and proceeded to remove the cloak, seeing Harry's face only proved the earlier inference he had made. Draco rolled Harry onto his back and kicked his nose, breaking it. It killed Draco to do it, but he did. Potter's disfigured face bored holes in the ceiling of the train car. Draco couldn't stand to look at Harry any longer, so he left, throwing the cloak back over Potter's body.

Draco wanted to cry as he left the train and headed down the ramp of the station. He told himself repeatedly _you can't Cry, Not Here, Not Now._ Amazingly Draco held the tears at bay until late into the night he was in his room, no one else was to be seen or to see, heard or hear. Draco let go a frightful wail; still be cautious not to be too loud. His tears rolled from the corner of each eye, down each cheek leaving watery trails in their wake, to the pillow; where they collected in puddles soaking the fabric of the pillow case.

Draco cried himself to sleep that night, wishing his mother were there to comfort him. Although, she would not understand why he was crying, for there were things about Draco that no one else knew or would ever know.

The next morning, Draco's crusted eyes open to the dim light of the fire burning in the small hearth across the room. As pure instinct, Draco had woken at 4:30, the time left him a gap, for which he used to bathe along with get himself emotionally prepped for the day ahead. Like many other times, Draco pulled large leather bound, leather covered book full of crisp paper. The title on the front embroidered with the words, _Draco Lucius Malfoy._ The words spelled out in beautiful handwriting, belong to his mother. Draco turned to his last entry, the one marked from the day prior.

He wrote, pouring his heart out to the little book, with his own unique handwriting filling the lines of the paper.

_I have done something for which I am greatly torn by. I have harmed he who I love, he who I loathe, he who is spoke of many times in the past. He being, Harry James Potter. I know now of my task that I must complete on Master's orders. _The last line nearly torn with the anger Draco was feeling as he thought of his master. He continued writing, the near engraving of the paper slowed until his hand was once more writing in the usual light, airy, strokes. _I feel the need to confess to him, to tell him of my love. But I know I shall not, for I'll be rejected by My Lord, My Father, and My House. _

Draco's tear stained cheeks mocked him as he looked into the mirror, the boy in the mirror, however adult he might seem, looked frightened, scared of what lay in wait. Draco left his room, not going to the bath, but to go to breakfast in The Great Hall, with all the other subjects of the school. He thought to himself as he walked silently, _I don't need to bathe; I bathed yesterday before we went to the station. _He did take enough note to stop at the bathroom and was his face, the tear's paths could be seen, but as the cold water washed them away Draco felt better. Like his problems had been washed away with the water.

* * *

There Shall Be More! Soon hopefully. I wrote this as part of a longer story, which is to be my first based off a prompt. I apologize for the tone, and way in which I present Draco. I would also like to inform those of my readership, if I have a readership, that I am now on Blogger. Information about that will be placed on my profile, if interested please check that out. ~Author


	2. Chapter 2

The day was over, dinner had been short. Draco, truly a Malfoy, ate hastily but with grace. Not once did his mouth open to speak while he had food in his mouth. Draco didn't eat much, which was usual, the only thing that someone watching him closely would have regarded as not normal would've been his absentmindedness. Draco, seemingly in another world, was watching the Gryffindors as they sat across the hall basking in each other's company.

The Sorting Hat's words whispered in his ear for a brief moment, startling the blond, _your true place should be Gryffindor; I see a heart of cold that beats with the warmth of affection and thoughts clouded with emotion. _Draco sighed quietly and excused himself from the table. No one drew the conclusion that he was upset about anything, his Slytherin counterparts were to busy trying to unravel each other to notice.

Pansy, who was, as always sitting close to Draco's side like she was trying to suck the life out of him, spoke, "But Drakie, You have but barely touched your plate."

Draco's voice came out hard and cold, "I don't feel like eating this slop. I've seen more appetizing piles of shit than this slop."

_Lies _Draco thought to himself as he walked out the door, _the food looked amazing and tasted even better._ Draco ignored his own voice inside his head, with a sneer he turned to walk up a set of stairs, he had no plans of going to his room in the dungeons. He felt that he needed to be alone, and the one place where he could truly be alone for a little while without interruption was the Astronomy Tower. At least from there he could peer into the windows of the Gryffindor Common Room along with the accompanying rooms for the members of the house.

Draco was longing, he longed to walk through the portrait of the Fat-Lady that acted as the doorway for the common room. He longed to feel the warmth of the space cling to his body, welcoming him home. The blond peered into a window of the tower; he knew from previous voyeur missions that the tower he was peering into was where the rooms for the Gryffindor Boy's were. Draco, slipping his wand from a custom pocket in his robe, transfigured a small rock into a pair of binoculars. Draco peered through the windows of the tower once more, he could see the miniscule details of the room. He watched, anxiously, he wanted to see how the boys interacted with each other when they weren't around everyone else.

Draco watched as two boys came into the room, it took a few moments for his eyes to capture them as they readjust. To his pleasure, and at the same time displeasure, it was Ron and Harry. The two seemed to be getting ready for bed, fitting for how late in the evening it was. Draco watched intently as Harry pulled his shirt over his head.

Draco nearly drooled, Harry's torso was toned, and the muscles in his abdomen swam like fish in the warm dim light going from the room. Harry himself was pale, like Draco, a scar crossed one pec, for how pale Harry was and the scar stood out clear as day, seeming to glow.

Draco dreamed for a moment, nearly shitting his pants when Harry looked in his direction, Draco thought for sure that he had been caught red-handed. Draco was relieved when Harry turned his head and it was visible that the boys were no in bed. Draco sighed, letting his back slump against the cold stone of the tower, his eyes closed for a moment.

The sound of feet and the feeling of someone watching forced Draco to open his eyes. No one was visible, Draco new better than that.

"Reveal yourself." Draco commanded, raising his wand as he stood.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness, it just seemed better to leave it short, and leave you guys and ladies hanging for a little bit (until the 3rd chapter is up)~Author


	3. Chapter 3

"Why the hell should I?" A voice, seemingly filled with rage chortled.

"Because I said so." Draco said, not letting the sureness in his voice waiver for a moment.

"All high and mighty are we?" The Voice teased.

"Stupefy!" Draco shouted, followed by a red stream of light.

"Ha-ha, missed me, missed me. Now you gotta kiss me." The Voice teased.

"Murder you more like it." Draco said with a sneer.

"Petrificus Totalus." The Voice said.

Draco froze stiff. Draco's mind, still conscience, registered Harry Potter moving from behind the shadows, probably under his cloak of invisibility. Harry's left hand came out to grasp Draco's wand, winning it from him unconventionally; stuffing Draco's wand into his pocket. Harry muttered the counter-curse.

"Potter! How dare you take my wand!" Draco seethed in anger.

"Shouldn't have been peeping in windows."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Scar-head."

Draco ran by Harry, forgetting his wand in the momentary rush to get away from the boy who confronted him. Draco ran down the spiral stairs of the astronomy tower, his shoes making an audible noise as they hit each step.

Harry, confused, attempted to follow Draco. He couldn't keep up with the distraught Draco. No matter how fast he ran he couldn't catch up.

Draco made it to his room, closing the door and locking it behind him he crawled into his bed, pulling the covers over his head he let the tears that had been brewing the whole way fromt eh tower to his bedroom. Draco cried, _Why can't I be normal. Instead of spying on the golden boy why can't I be attracted to a woman?_ Draco cursed his luck, which was usually none existent. Draco, wiped the tears from his eyes as he crossed the room to the small desk that sat in the corner; pulling a loose piece of paper from the top left drawer. His quill and ink sat idly on the desk, until his trembling hand reached for it. Dipping the end of the quill in the ink he felt confident in what he was about to do. In his own scrawling, elegant handwriting he drafted a letter. Which read:

_Dearest Harry,_

_Since I have not the intention of you receiving this letter, I feel I am perfectly safe and at liberty to come clean about the feelings that I felt for what seems like an eternity._

_Harry, I love you. It's as simple as that, I love you. Ever since our first meeting, as I remember all those years ago, I'm just taken by your beauty. I am more taken by you every time I see you, or hear your name._

_I have never ceased loving you, you're like a drug; one that I can't live without. I am in love with your charm, your happy-go-lucky smile, and the bright shine in your eyes even when you're at your worst._

_Loving you has truthfully never been easy, but it is worth the fight. Every day, seeing you, made me realize I couldn't have you as my enemy. I always loathed Ron and Hermione, being as close to you as they were. I tried, I tried so often not to play the role of nemesis, only to fail at making you see the true me, the one inside that wants to love you._

_I know you'll never love me, or shall I say, the outcome of all my dreams results in you laughing in my face and stomping my heart into the soil beneath your feet. The mere possibility that you may like me is all that has kept me going when things got tough._

_Loving you, forever and always, _

_Draco Malfoy _

Looking at the completed letter Draco felt like an idiot. Expressing his emotions had never been easy; the only person who had ever let him freely express himself was hundreds of miles away, probably dreaming about some perfect world where the Dark Lord didn't meddle in the affairs of everyone.

Draco desperately wanted to talk to his mother. Her calm open mind would be a refreshing thing, instead of the idiots, assholes, and pricks he called school mates. Draco tucked the letter into one of his school books in a hurry. The sun was coming up, and Blaise was knocking on the door. Draco checked himself in the mirror before he yelled through the door, "Come in."

Blaise greeted Draco as he would any other time. Draco looked at the Slytherin boy in front of him, in truth he had never noticed how cute the colored boy was.

"Why are you staring at me?" Blaise asked, snapping Draco out of his day-dream.

"I thought I saw a smudge on your collar." Draco said, knowing Blaise's one weakness was his appearance.

"Oh, well time for breakfast." Blaise said as he checked his collar only to be sure there wasn't anything on it.

Draco grabbed his bag, which held all of his books, and the drafted love letter. Today's schedule was already looking tiring and long. After breakfast he had Potions with the Gryffindors. Hopefully, Harry would give him back his wand. Blaise and Draco stopped along their way to make fun of some First-Years; a highlight of Blaise's day had always picking on the younger members of the student body. Breakfast went smoothly, nobody could tell he'd been crying a few hours prior, no one really took a second look at Draco.

Potions came, and as usual he was paired with the useless Potter. Potter walked over, no facial expression on his face.

Harry broke the silence a few minutes after they were given the page number for the recipe, "Draco. . . Erm. . . Would you like your wand?"

"Yes." Draco said clearly and rudely.

Harry handed it to him; Draco shocked the shit out of Potter with his reply, "Thank you."

"By the way. I left my book elsewhere. Can I see yours?"

"Sure Potter, unlikely you'll be able to brew this potion anyway, you could at least get the shit for it."

Draco reached into his bag pulling out his potions text-book. Handing it to Harry, not knowing the letter was in that book. Harry squinted at the board where Snape had written the page number. _114-117_ Harry read in his head. Turning to the range of pages he noticed there was a small piece of paper wedge on page 116. He flipped it over to read it; noticing his name at the top. Snape was nearly to their table; Harry slipped the paper into his pocket; to read later. The class went rather quickly thankfully, Harry's curiosity brewed faster than the potion. He wanted to read it, and badly. There was an hour break between Potions and his next class, he would go to the Room of Requirement then, and he would read it, alone.

They were dismissed after Snape had given them fair marks on their brew. Harry ran to the 7th floor, to the end of the hall across the tapestry. Walking in front of where the door would appear; three times, thinking; _somewhere private, somewhere private, somewhere private. _The door appeared, entering the door Harry realized the room wasn't large, and it was puny. There was a fat cozy plush chair sitting idly in front of the crackling fire place.

Harry sat in the chair, pulling the piece of parchment form his pocket he read:

_Dearest Harry,_

_Since I have not the intention of you receiving this letter, I feel I am perfectly safe and at liberty to come clean about the feelings that I felt for what seems like an eternity._

_Harry, I love you. It's as simple as that, I love you. Ever since our first meeting, as I remember all those years ago, I'm just taken by your beauty. I am more taken by you every time I see you, or hear your name._

_I have never ceased loving you, you're like a drug; one that I can't live without. I am in love with your charm, your happy-go-lucky smile, and the bright shine in your eyes even when you're at your worst._

_Loving you has truthfully never been easy, but it is worth the fight. Every day, seeing you, made me realize I couldn't have you as my enemy. I always loathed Ron and Hermione, being as close to you as they were. I tried, I tried so often not to play the role of nemesis, only to fail at making you see the true me, the one inside that wants to love you._

_I know you'll never love me, or shall I say, the outcome of all my dreams results in you laughing in my face and stomping my heart into the soil beneath your feet. The mere possibility that you may like me is all that has kept me going when things got tough._

_Loving you, forever and always, _

_Draco Malfoy _

Harry was astonished. Draco liked him? _Well, after last night's incident it was obvious there was something that Draco isn't speaking about_. More than that, Draco had the same feelings, the same feelings for Draco. Harry grabbed his quill from his bag. A desk appeared in the room, Harry sat at the desk and drafted a letter, on a new piece of paper; not wanting to forgot the things Draco said in the letter. Which read:

_DRACO:_

_ I HAVE BEEN THINKING ABOUT YOU SINCE THE DAY I LAID EYES ON YOU, your letter earlier brought the light to my eyes. I'VE NEVER BEEN MUCH OF A ROMANTIC, BUT HERE'S A GO AT IT._

_ YOUR POISE LIKE A CAT READY TO POUNCE ON UNSUSPECTING PRAY. YOUR EYES SHINE RADIANTLY LIKE TWO LANTERNS SET AGAINST THE PITCH BLACK NIGHT'S SKY. THE GLIMMER OF THE MOONLIGHT SHINING ON YOUR PALE IVORY SKIN, MAKING YOU SEEM UNEARTHLY, WHILST SHADOWS DANCE ACROSS YOUR FACE NEVER SHROUDING YOUR PALE THINLY DRAWN LIPS IN THEIR DARK. YOUR SMILE, THOUGH RARELY SEEN, IS RADIANT, EVEN MORE SO THAN THE LIGHT OF THE BRIGHTEST STARS IN THE NIGHT SKY._

_ DRACO, YOUR NAME BRINGS TO MIND YOUR BEAUTY; EVERY TIME THE SWEET ARRANGEMENT OF LETTERS CROSSES MY LIPS MY HEART FLUTTERS IN MY CHEST, LEAVING ME BREATHLESS AND FULL OF REGRET._

_ DRACO, I LONG FOR YOU. DRACO, I LOVE YOU. DRACO, I LOVE THE SOUND AND FEELING OF YOUR NAME ON MY LIPS. DRACO, YOU'RE NEVER ABSENT FROM MY THOUGHTS._

_ DRACO, PLEASE LOVE ME. I AM UNCERTAIN IF I CAN BEAR THE THOUGHT OF LIVING WITHOUT YOU ANY LONGER._

_LONGING TO GAZE AT THE BEAUTY THAT IS YOU,_

_ HARRY JAMES POTTER_

Slipping the note in his pocket, he planned to someone give it to Draco. Harry didn't have anything else with the Slytherin that day, he could wait until tomorrow. Harry decided to do something much more risky, he was going to slip it into Draco's bag when he wasn't looking. Harry knew it was risky; the letter could be intercepted by another person. But it seemed like the best course of action.

Harry successfully managed to slip his letter into Draco's bag when he passed him in the hall. Unaware of the letter in his bag Draco carried about his usual day. He retired to his room after dinner, sighing as he slung the bag from his shoulder to the surface of the desk. Draco undressed, unconsciously in front of the mirror; he didn't look at himself as he did so. Draco turned to his desk, now in his underwear and underwear only. He remembered the assignment he had gotten earlier that day. It was to be 1,000 words long. Draco sat in the desk-chair. The plush, cold, stickiness of the leather stuck to his nearly hairless thighs. His inner voice told him he should at least start it while the lesson was fresh in his mind.

Searching through his bag for his quill he found a piece of paper, which was odd; he had always kept his bag neat and tidy. He pulled the paper out of the bag, unfolding it he saw barely legible handwriting. Reading the first two lines: _DRACO: _

_ I HAVE BEEN THINKING ABOUT YOU SINCE THE DAY I LAID EYES ON YOU, and your letter from earlier today brought the light to my eyes. I'VE NEVER BEEN MUCH OF A ROMANTIC, BUT HERE'S A GO AT IT. _

Draco was shocked, he looked at the signature on the bottom, he could make out the letters H, J, and P; the closer he looked he realized it spelled out Harry James Potter. Draco felt anxiety rising in his chest. Chills rushed over his body like rivers of melting polar ice. Draco read through the letter; each line making his eyes nearly water and his heart swell. It was almost as if Harry was reading the letter to him, he could hear Harry's voice in his head; each time _Draco_ appeared in a sentence Harry's voice whispered it. Draco tucked the letter under a few articles of The Daily Prophet before he lay on the bed and nearly started screaming with joy. The tears streamed down his cheeks, leaving more narrow water washed trails. Draco fell asleep crying, they were tears of joy compared to last night's tears of sadness.  
Draco woke the next morning; he was ready to greet the day. He was elated. He was going to drop another note for Harry in Potions. Draco jumped out of bed, running to the desk, pulling out a sheet of parchment he dipped his quill in ink, he quickly wrote out the words.

_Harry,  
Meet me atop the astronomy tower, tonight, after dinner._

_See you there,  
Draco_

Draco stuffed the note delicately into the fold of his Potions book. He then ran to get a bath, he wanted to be extra clean and smell extra nice for Harry. He snuck into one of the Prefects' bathrooms; the scented soaps covered the naked blond. Draco could feel the dirt being lifted from him. The longer he soaked the more he doubted that he should give Harry the note. Looking at the clock that was surrounded by a beautiful carving set intricately in stone; he realized that breakfast was almost over. Draco rushed to get dried and dress himself, momentarily forgetting the note or any possible side effects of slipping the note to Harry.

Draco ran down the hall, fixing any last minute things he had forgotten while he ran. He stopped before the doors of the Great Hall, smoothing the wrinkles out of his cloak and fixing his hair one last time he opened the door and walked over to the Slytherin table, taking his usual seat next to Blaise and Pansy. Looking over at the Chosen One and his friends Draco couldn't help but feel nervous. He was about to set a plan into action, and it could change the rest of their lives.

Breakfast was over, Draco found himself hurrying to Potions. Harry and the two other members of the trio walked into class a few moments after Draco. Hermione, as usual had forced them to arrive early. Snape was in the front of the classroom, preparing for today's lesson. As the classroom filled up, Snape said in his monotone, "Get with whoever you were with yesterday and turn to page 324 in your books."

Harry walked calmly over to the table, placing his bag at the bottom of the stool. Draco grabbed his book off the table and handed it to Harry, it was obvious that Draco's note was in the back. Harry waited until Draco wasn't looking, just out of fear for something would happen if he got caught. He read the note.

Turning to Draco he said in a hushed whisper, "I'll be there, Draco"

Both boys flushed with a red tinge. Draco went back to ordering Harry around like he was a servant. Harry simply just did what he was told, as usual, wanting it to be over with as soon as possible. The potion brewed, today's potion was going to take today and tomorrow to be ready. Snape told them to pack up and leave.

After Potions the day flew by. Both Harry and Draco found themselves nervous as they sat at dinner. Antsy more like it. Ron was sitting next to Harry; Harry's leg was bouncing up and down rapidly bumping into Ron's.

"Blimey, will you sit still." Ron said as a drumstick was being crammed into his mouth.

"Sorry." Harry mumbled as he watched the blond on the other side of the room.

Dumbledore rose, "Goodnight to you all." With a sweeping gesture the doors of the hall opened. Draco and Harry took their time; Harry making the excuse that he was going for a shower, Draco saying he needed to go to the bathroom. Once everyone had dissipated into oblivion, Harry and Draco made their way to the Astronomy Tower as they had previously agreed. Harry ran up the stairs, as he reached the top he was both dizzy and winded. He stood, gazing up at the stars. Draco snuck up behind the star-gazing Harry. Wrapping his arms around the other boy and turning him a little bit, and then point to a constellation.

"See that constellation just below _Ursa Minor_, and above and to the left of _Ursa Major_, and directly above Hercules?"

* * *

Hello, to the readers. Ursa Major and Ursa Minor are more commonly known as Big Dipper and Little Dipper. Also, by now you may have noticed some slight things that stray from the book and movie versions, I am writing this how I want, so yeah things might get crazy. Slughorn was teaching Potions during the 6th book and up, Snape had filled the D.A.D.A position, I also left out the part about the Half-Blood Prince so there would be a reason dRaco and Harry were working together. Any questions, just ask!~Author of Content  
P.S. Harry's letter is in all caps because I imagine him ahving a drafting style handwriting.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry nodded.

"That's Draco."

"You're named after, _The Giant Serpent_?"

"Yep."

Draco's breath tickled the back of Harry's neck, the warmth stood in sharp contrast to the cold chill of the autumn air. Two questions bounced around in Harry's mind as they stood there, Draco lingering silently behind him.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Harry asked quietly.

"Turn around," Draco whispered in an eerie voice.

Harry turned, his face looking directly at Draco's. Cool blue-grey met bright emerald green. The sparks, however invisible, were illuminating each other in a fierce glow.

"Trust me?" Draco asked.

"I don't know." Harry replied uncertainty filling his voice.

Draco closed the distance between them, locking lips with Harry. The pressure of the blonds firm pink lips against his own left Harry feeling something he had never felt before. He broke the kiss.

"Why'd you kiss me?" Harry asked.

"I thought you wanted it."

"I think you wanted it Draco."

"Did you want it?" Draco asked.

"No, but I want this." Harry's sentence ended abruptly as he slowly closed the six or less inches that separated them.

Their lips met the spark was there.

"I wanted that." Draco sighed dreamily.

"I knew you would." Harry replied, a sneer on his face.

"Do you trust me now?" Draco asked.

"I don't know Draco. How could I trust a Slytherin?"

"Verituserum."

"We'd need to rob Snape's stores."

"Ha-ha, you forget that I'm the Slytherin golden-boy. Sev is my god father, you know, he'd part with some just for me."

"Then get some."

"Did you bring your cloak?"

Harry hadn't stopped carrying around his cloak since he'd received it on Christmas morning, with the strange letter. But tonight, the one night he could use it for something other than mischief he had left it in his trunk.

"No."

"Oh well, let's go."

Harry agreed and the boys walked side by side to Snape's office in the Dungeons.

Three knocks played out as Draco's bony pale knuckles struck the wooden door. The door cracked slightly and a whisper drew out from the shadows. Snape's whisper obviously. IT wasn't that late, Draco hadn't drawn Snape from bed. Draco stepped into the depths of what could've been described as a dark, stink filled room containing a small brightly polished mahogany colored desk with a dim fire casting light onto the clean walls. Severus might have been a Slytherin at heart, but the aging man enjoyed the warmth of a fire, however, cleverly he might mask it.

"Sev. I need a favor."

"What do you wish?"

"I wish for a small vial of Verituserum."

"Why?"

"It seems a few of my possessions have gone missing, something near my heart."

"You insult my intelligence, Draco." Snape spoke in his eerie drawl, as he turned to reach for a small box of what sounded to be vials, as he pulled it from the shelf.

"Whatever do you mean?" Draco hoped the question would have Snape second guessing his statement.

Snape had slithered into the small room next to office with the box of vials and proceeded to fill the one of the vials half-way with what Draco wished to receive, and the other half of the vial with a potion of Snape's own creation. A potion he had labeled as #7998, the number was odd in its own fashion as it was not in chronologically numbered to any of the other potions in the room.

Snape returned to the room Draco was standing in, thrusting the bottle into Draco's hand Snape whispered, "Use it wisely, and tell your quoted possession, to remember our lesson tomorrow night."

Draco looked at his god-father confusedly, he had no idea in his mind as to what the older Slytherin had been talking about. More confusing than that was the odd feeling the potion was releasing in his hand.

Draco just nodded, as he turned to walk from the room.

Snape waited until the door closed until he started laughing. He knew that Draco had been with Harry Potter moments before he appeared at the door of the office. Snape knew the one thing Draco and only Draco knew, at least that was, until a few minutes after the potion had been administered.

"Slow down, Draco." Harry said as he jogged to try and keep up with the blond.

"Walk faster, Potter."

Harry was confused Draco had gone from being lovely to being an asshole in the few moments he had spent in Snape's office. Draco had managed to find the meaning of Severus's words as he turned the corner and was greeted by Potter's face.

"What the hell is your problem Malfoy?" Harry nearly screamed.

"My problem, nay be mentioned to the likes of you."

Draco ran down the hall only to find Potter chasing him. Pointing his wand over his shoulder Draco muttered a curse. Harry, auror want-to-be, was ready he met the jet of blue light that flew from Draco's wand. Harry seized the moment as Draco turned his head over his back and stopped in the hallway. Nonverbal magic wasn't Harry's strong suit but the curse flew from his wand striking Draco. Harry walked, not really walked but ran to the lifeless, stiff as a bored, Draco. Looking over the boy's body he saw nothing unusual. Harry pointed his wand at Draco, using the levitation charm they had learned their first year with Professor Flitwick Harry lifted Draco from the ground. Holding his wand out in front of him, Harry hovered Draco's body off the ground and lead him to the Gryffindor Entrance. The Fat-Lady was mildly alarmed and nearly refused to let, as she referred to as "_Slytherin Scum." _, into her domain. Threatening to alert the Head of the House, Harry chortled the password at her. The portrait reluctantly swung itself open but did. Harry flicked his wand at the fluffy, broken in, arm chair in front of the fire. Draco's body levitated across the room and sat upright in the chair. Harry muttered the counter curse. Draco's eyes opened for a moment. Harry had stripped Draco of his wand before setting him free. Draco's eyes opened, his head turned in a sharp turn as he took in his surroundings. Harry stepped back, fearful Draco would try to kill him with his bare hands, though fear wasn't the only reason. The room's warmth seemed to be infecting Draco. Draco leaned back into the plush of the chair.

"So Harry Potter, has some balls." Draco sneered.

"A lot more then you'll ever have."

"Say that to me while I have my wand in hand Potter."

"Sorry, I don't make a habit of trusting Slytherins, Malfoy."

"Ha-ha, ticked at me Harry?"

"Not ticked, just upset."

"I can see why you would be." Draco said as his head lowered, almost in defeat.

"I'd like to know why. Why you went from being a love-struck-dolt to being the usual Malfoy in the blink of an eye."

"Did you know, Sev knew you were with me in the hall."

"The man is on top of things. He hasn't even had the chance to rape my mind to find that out."

"That's the reason Harry, I don't want anyone to know I was or am with you. I can't handle it, not yet."

"Draco, you make it sound so serious. We have done nothing wrong. At least, not yet."

Harry smiled as he spoke. He definitely had Draco's full attention now. Draco looked at Harry in awe. It was weird to have another guy, let alone the Gryffindor Golden boy, coming on to him.

"Harry, where did that vial go?" Draco asked, after he briskly searched himself.

"Right here." Harry said as his outstretching hand glinted with the glass vial.

"Give it here." Draco said, stretching his own hand out.

Harry handed him the bottle. Draco removed the stopper, in one gulp he swallowed it's contents.

"You know how to question?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, learned that in our third year." Harry shuddered as he thought of seeing Mad-eye-moody being fished from the bottom of his own trunk.

Draco flashed Harry a gleaming smile, "Be careful, anything you ask will be truthfully answered no matter how in dignifying it is."

"What's your name?" Harry said making sure it was working.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"Did you intend for me to see the letter confessing your love for me?"

"No. I was trying to hide it from Blaise and it ended up in my potions book."

"Have you at any time since lunch today lied to me?"

"Yes."

"Is this whole deal about having a crush on me a lie?"

"No."

"Are you working for the Dark Lord?"

"Yes."

"Are you feeling sick?"

"No."

"Are you sure, it looks like you're going to vomit?"

Draco didn't reply, he just got the biggest grin possible.

"Harry. . ." Draco called playfully.

"Draco?" Harry asked; confused by what was happening in Draco's head.

Draco leapt from the comfy arm-chair. Grabbing Harry and roughly by the face slamming, his lips onto the other boy's. Draco's tongue wrestled Harry's as the Gryffindor boy tried to fight back, he wanted so desperately to be free from Draco's clutch. Harry's hand reached down for his wand, before he could get to it Draco's hand had seized his and was dragging it towards his crotch, which tented with obvious bulge of Malfoy's fat prick. Harry's hand touched the firm throbbing bulge; feeling Draco's heart beat in the lower extremity was something new to the both of them. The only people in the world, at that point in time, to have touched either of their cocks were themselves. Harry, impressed by the size and being caught in the moment, stopped refusing Draco. His tongue fought back with more intensity than Draco had been. Harry's hand squeezed the bulge. Draco's heart beat registered, with each jump of his swollen manhood. Harry's own erection was tenting his trousers as his hand rested on Draco's. Harry made the next move slipping down to his knees, his hands fumbled anxiously with the button on Draco's pants. Draco's hands reached down to undo the button Harry's fingers released it from the straining fabric. The zipper slid down every so slowly, as Draco's silken underwear peeked through the hole, a wet spot forming at what had to have been the head of Draco's erection.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait the first 2 chapters came quickly this latest was the trickiest for me to write. Apologies for that, and the large amount of dialogue. ~Author


	5. Chapter 5

A moan escaped from Draco's slightly parted lips. Harry's devoted attention to his cock was something Draco had never experienced before. Draco tapped Harry on the head, letting the gorgeous prick escape from his lips Harry looked up.

"69 Harry?" Draco asked.

Harry didn't say anything, he just moved with the grace of a prima ballerina. Lying in the position on the floor as Draco lay the same way. Harry was the first to initiate any act, licking the tip of Malfoy's fat prick. Draco took the hint. Slipping his mouth over the head of Harry's impressive organ, the blond realized he wasn't going to be able to fit too much more of Harry's cock in any of his orifices. At least, not his mouth. . .

It was truly a rush, getting your dick sucked whilst sucking another's; at least that is the thing Harry was feeling. His lungs gasped for air as Draco's large tool wedged itself in his throat one last time, growing, to what was for Harry, a mouth stretching size; and then finally spewing rope after rope into his throat. Harry, basically being raped by Draco's dick was left with no choice but to swallow.

Draco's moans were muffled by Harry's cock as Draco's prick started spewing. Harry reacted to Draco's ejaculation, by forcing his cock deeper into Draco's mouth than what would seem possible to fit. Draco's eyes teamed as he gagged on the tool in his mouth. Harry wasn't moving his tool much but there was something coming. Draco could sense it in the way his pulse and the pulse that registered from Harry's cock were becoming less and less synchronized. To the point where the deafening roars of his own pulse in his ears had Draco nearly unconscious. The world was fading to black, it was then, nearly into black out Harry came, sending a river of cum into Draco's mouth. Draco swallowed. As Harry's cock pulled out of his mouth the room turned black.

Voldermort's voice echoed in his head as the lights finally turned off.

_"Draco –you've slept with him, you ssssick, twisssted failure. You've earned his trussst nonetheless. Bring him to me. . . Draco. . . Bring me the man you yearn, the boy who isss to take your virginity. I know Draco, your asssss throbssss for him. DO NOT FAIL ME!"_

***Moments Later***

"Draco. Draco. Wakeup Draco." Harry pleaded as he slapped Draco's cheeks.

"Nah..." Draco moaned.

"Thank god." Harry sighed as he stopped slapping Draco.

"I've been deceiving you Harry, only I didn't know about it."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Tom . . . –Voldermort is using me to get to you."

"I know."

"How the bloody-hell do you know, but I just learned it?"

"Dumbledore, told me to give you this when it came to this point."

Harry reached into the pocket of his discarded pants, pulling out an envelope. Dumbledore's barely legible scrawl in blood red, a sickening shade, spelled out _Draco L. Malfoy_. The red ink looked like dried blood, which it may be, the more famous Witches and Wizards are known to use expensive inks which were made of various magical bloods. Dumbledore, a humble but power thirsty man may have been subject to this tradition.

Inside the caramel colored envelope was a sheet of parchment paper, written in a bright shade of emerald green ink read:

_Draco, _

_ You may or may not be mad at me, and/or at Harry for betraying your trust. In hindsight of you learning of this I assume you realize you've been betraying his trust. His trust in you was parlayed onto me; I think we're even amongst our lies. _

_ Anyway, go along with Voldermort's plans. We have our own plan in action, with your assistance it is assured that the plan will work and lives will be saved. _

_ Yes, you have my blessing to deflower Harry, and he the same to you if that is how it is to go._

_ Albus Dumbledore_

Draco looked at Harry in awe, "You told him?"

"Didn't have to."

"Who else knows?"

"More than likely Snape and everyone in the order knows, at least they know I was supposed to be spying on you." Harry shrugged his shoulders slightly, "I use spying, lightly."

"I can't believe this."

"We're both guilty of lying, are we not even?"

"Do you want Malfoy's answer or Draco's?"

"Which ever wishes to be present?"

"Draco says yes. Malfoy would kill you if it were under different circumstances."

"Do we wish to go along with what is expected of us?"

"Harry, that's a dumb question."

"No Draco, it's a choice for us to make."

Draco closed the distance between them, "Then I wish to express my consent. I wish for you to make love to me, but not because of Voldermort or Dumbledore, but because you like me and you want to do it."

"Draco, if I led you on I'm sorry. But I want you in the worst way. In the beginning it was more for the espionage, now it's just for you."

"Just fuck me, Potter."

Harry locked lips with his blond fantasy. Breaking the kiss for a moment he said, "Draco, my letter, I meant every word, Dumbledore just used it to use us."

"I know." Draco moaned as he fixed the previously broken kiss.

Nothing except for the sounds of the crackling fire and slight moans could be heard in the room as Harry deflowered Draco. Draco's occasional whimper or moan was locked into his mouth by Harry's tongue. Each of Harry's rhythmic movements corresponded to their breaths. All in all, Harry was plowing Draco's ass long and deep; leaving small gaps before inserting himself again. The blond had been surprisingly receptive; his tight hole hadn't fought too valiantly before it succumbed to Harry's prick.

The time was right for both boys as their orgasms neared. Draco's cock, trapped between his and Harry's taught bodies was the first to go, sending ropes of cum on to their toned stomachs. The slick sound of Harry's smooth pale skin gliding over Draco's much paler skin was something. As Draco's ass clamped tightly around Harry's cock. Harry's climax materialized from the mounting pressure and pleasure erupting throughout his body. Harry shuddered as his cock spewed an array of ropes into Draco's bowels.

Harry's cock withdrew from Draco as they collapsed onto the floor with each other. Draco's head turned to Harry as they both sighed and took a large breath. Draco's climactic ass fucking was the first of its kind in Draco's life. Never before had he felt anything that amazing. If Draco were to have voiced his opinion aloud Harry certainly would have agreed. For Harry it was nothing more than pure bliss. Draco's ass was warm, moist, and tight. By far anything better than either boy could have hoped for.

Draco turned to back to Harry several moments later. He appeared to be sleeping. Draco shook Harry's shoulder. Attempting to wake Harry up only prompted to realize the finer details of Harry's body. Aside from the small scar on Harry's pec, there were very few major blemishes. The scar on his forehead was plainly visible as it glowed in the light of the fire. Harry was blanketed in very little hair. A few noticeable patches existed, but not many. Harry's finely drawn abs looked like something out of a drawing. Their detail was stunningly displayed. Each of the raven haired boy's fingers was small, nimble, and dainty. Along with his small frame everything looked in like it had been carefully crafted by an exquisite artist.

Draco was somewhat drawn to how something so simple could look so complex. It was Harry Potter for Christ's sake, not an expensive painting. The feeling of the orgasm Harry had granted him played out in his mind. Draco thought long and hard, as the moments turned to minutes and finally into two hours. _The sun has to be coming up soon, _Draco thought as he watched the rhythmic motions of Harry's sleeping chest. _Do I wake him and say goodbye? Or do I just dress him and leave? _Draco thought. Giving another try, Draco shook Harry's shoulders more roughly. Draco felt anxious as Harry's body lay there on the floor nearly lifeless. Draco craved one last kiss from the rosiest pink lips he had ever seen, a kiss from the softest lips he had ever felt.

Harry's eyes peeked open. Draco smiled.

"Harry." Draco whispered.

"Draco." Harry moaned.

"Come on the sun and the people will be up soon."

"But Draco, I don't want to be anywhere but here." Harry urged, "With you."

* * *

Blah, Blah, Blah I'm lazy, Blah blah blah I'm sorry, blah blah blah.

Should I leave it at that, or add more too it? You decide, leave a review, send a PM, email, or tweet me. Information, on my profile.

_~Roger_


End file.
